I still love you
by Hinata-uzumaki44
Summary: Sakura is dating a guy named drake. She says she doesn't love sasuke anymore. But what if he comes back,what if she still loves him. Find out in my vary first story (i suck at summaries,no hate comments please.) I rated it m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was in her room looking at an old photo album she found in a box of things. She had gotten her own apartment a few months back and was still unpacking. It had pictures of her,naruto and sasuke. She smiled and laughed at some of the pictures. There was one of them dressed up for Halloween. She was dressed as an anbu,naruto was the hokage and sasuke was a jonin ninja. She remembered naruto suggest a camp out after trick or treating and telling scary stories,every one agreed. After they got the candy they set up the tents and told scary stories around the camp fire. She then sighed and thought back to that night eight years ago.

-flash back-

She and naruto just left the ramen shop. Naruto offered to walk her home but she said no. She had a bad felling and went down the only road that lead out of the village. As she was hiding she heard footsteps. She came out of hiding and saw sasuke walking. When he saw her,he looked at her and said "what are you doing hanging out here." Its the only road that leaves the village" she said. Sasuke walked around her and said "its late you should go to bed." Sakura started to cry "why" she asked "Why won't you ever tell me anything" she said. "Its always silence with you." She started "you never tell me a single thin.." She was cut off by saskue "why should I tell you anything." he said "Just keep your nose out of my business" he said. "Its none of your concern." Sakura looked at him and said "i know you hate me,even in the beginning you could never stand me". "Remember back when we were assigned genin and to our three man squads" she told him. "We were along together for the first time,right here on this vary spot" she said. "You got so mad at me that day" She told him and remember what she said about naruto and what sasuke said to her. "I don't remember that" sasuke said. Sakura gasped a little and "yeah sure,i mean it was so long ago right she said. "but still,it was the day it all began,it was the start of you and me,and naruto,and kakashi sensai" she told him. The four of us started going on missions,it was rough back there,every day was such a challenge." she said as she started to think about what they went threw. "But more then anything,it was so much fun" she said with a smile while still crying. "I know about your clan sasuke,i do" she said. "But seeking revenge,that won't bring anyone happiness" she said to him,"No body at all","not you and not me." "I realized im not the same as you,im traveling down a different path the rest of you can't fallow" he started off. "I know the four of us worked together,and for a while I thought I could take that road instead" he said to her. "But in the end I decided on revenge" he said. "That's always been my reason for living,i will never be like you and naruto" he told her. "Don't do this sasuke,you don't have to be alone" she said. "You told me that day how painful solitude could be" she said "I understand that pain now." she said to him. "I have a family and friends,but if you were gone sasuke" she started "it would be the same thing for me as being all alone" she said. "This is a new beginning,each of us has a new path lined before us" sasuke said. "Sasuke,im so in love with you I can't even stand it" Sakura said. "If only you would be with me,I promise I would never let you regret it" she told him,"Every day would be a joy,I could give you happiness" she said. "I would do anything for you sasuke,so please im begging you don't walk away" she said as she cried harder. "I will even help you get your revenge,i will do what ever it take to make it happen,i swear" she said "So stay here with me,and if you can't take me with you sasuke" She said. Sasuke turned around and said "You haven't changed,your still annoying." Saskue started to walk away when sakrua said "Don't leave me!" She ran after to him and said "If you go I'll scream and" She was cut off by saskue moving behind her and saying "Sakrua,thank you fore everything" he knocked her out and laid her on the bench and left the village.  
-end of flash back-  
She sighed and stopped thinking about it "he doesn't love,he never loved me" she told herself "he only thought I was annoying." She put the photo album on her night stand and looked around her room. It was a light pink. She then shut off the lamp on her nightstand and laid down. As she was falling asleep her mind drifted to her boyfriend drake. She smiled as she remembered how they met. She was doing her job at the hospital when Drake showed up for a check up. He had dark brown short hair and blue eyes. He was about 5'9 and was well built. During the day he trained and at night he liked to go to clubs and have fun. She soon fell asleep around midnight. The next morning around eight am Sakura was woken up by a pounding on the door. She got out of bed and put her slippers on. She put on her fluffy pink bathrobe and answered the door

**Alright guys this was my first fanfic ever. I really hope you like,please no hate comments,I will work on chapter two as soon as I can,i have no idea how long this story will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

When sakura opened the door she saw naruto standing there. Naruto was in his same outfit he always wear. A black and orange coat with orange pants and black shoes. "Hey sakrua" he said. "I know you don't like being woke up at this hour,but lady tsunade wants to see you" told her. "About what" sakura asked him. He shrugged "it must be important" he said "she postponed my hokage training for this" he told her. Sakura nodded and closed the door. She went to her room and opened her dresser pulling out her normal outfit. She went to get get gloves and noticed they weren't where she left them so she spent about forty-five minutes looking for them. She soon found them under the coffee table in the living room. When she had her gloves on she grabbed her keys and left the apartment after locking up. She went down the step and walked to the hokage's building. She passed shops that were opening up and getting ready to start selling things. She saw ino and waved hi. Ino looked the same,except for the ring she was wearing. Kiba had proposed to her a few months back. "Hey ino" she said with a smile. Ino smiled "hey" she said. Ino and Sakura get a long great now and are the best of friends. "So ino" sakura said "do you and kiba want to join me and Drake for dinner to night?" she asked. "sure" Ino said "but I get to pick the place and I get to pay this time" she said "Deal" Sakura said. She smiled and left and ino started to open up the flower shop. Sakura made it the office and knocked on the door. "Come in" lady tsunade said. Sakura walked in "you wanted to see me lady hokage" she said. "Yes" Tsunade said "I have an important assignment for you" she said. Sakura looked at her "what kind of assignment?" just as she said that sasuke walked in. "What is he doing here"she asked. "He has decided to be come good again and live in the leaf" she said "plus I need you to let him live with you til his house is fixed" she said. "Why me" sakura said. "Why can't he live with naruto" she asked. "Because" Tsunade said "Naruto has a small apartment,and its already crowed" she said "He has hinata living with and hinata is pregnant" she said. "Fine" sakura said "Fallow me uchiha." Sasuke looked at her "what no sasuke-kun" he asked with a smug smile. "That sakura is long gone" she said to him as they left the hokage's building. "So the dope got that hyuga girl pregnant" he said. "Her last name happens to be uzumaki now,and yes she and naruto are having a child together" she told him. As they were walking they passed a few stores . Sasuke looked around and thought 'not much has changed.' When they got to her apartment they heard the tv on. When sakrua opened the door she saw Drake and smiled. When sasuke saw drake he was about to attack when sakura stopped him. "When did you stop me" he asked "this guy is in your house and you want to protect him" he said. Sakura looked at him as drake walked up and put his arm around sakrua's waist "this is my boyfriend Drake sasuke" she said to him. "Hey" Drake said with a smile "I heard that you will be staying with my girlfriend for a while." Sasuke looked at drake and scoffed "whatever" he said and went to the couch. "Is the always this cold" Drake asked as he looked at sakura. She shook her head yes "Hey ino and kiba are joining us for dinner so I think you should pick me up at eight,them at eight thirty and then we can go to the restaurant" she said. "I like the sound of that" he told her. Drake kissed her cheek and left. "Sasuke your room is down the hall and to the left" she told him "mine is right a cross from yours,the bathroom is at the end of the hall." she said. "I will be leaving tonight for a date so don't wait up" she said to him. "Wasn't planing on it" sasuke said. Sakura walked past him and to her room. Around seven sakura went and took a shower. She came out a few minutes later wrapped in a pink towel and went to her room. Sasuke was still watching tv when sakura came out of her room in a short pink dress and her hair curled. She had on pink nail polish. Her shoes were black and high healed. She had a cherry blossom necklace on with a matching ring and earrings. Sakrua had gotten them from drake on her birthday. Sasuke couldn't help but stair at her as she walked past him. He caught himself staring at her when she left with drake. He shook his head "why should I care they way she looks" he asked himself . He got up and went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He found some rice and tomatoes. He made himself a few rice balls with tomato. He ate his dinner and went back to watching tv.

Sakura and Darke were walking. "So sweetheart" he said "tell me about sasuke." "Well" sakura said "he was on my team along with naruto,and me,ino and almost every girl expect hinata all had a crush on him" she told him "but he thought I was annoying and he didn't return my feeling and so I gave up on him and decided to give other boys a chance" she said. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Kiba,Ino,Sakrua and Drake got to the place they were dinning at. "so" ino started off "I heard sasuke is staying with you sakrua" she said. Sakrua nodded "he is staying with me until his house is fixed up" she told ino. A few moments later everyone got done eating. Kiba and ino went home and Drake walked sakura home. "Hey drake,you want to stay the night" sakura asked. Drake shook his head "can't have a mission in the morning" he told her. When they got to her apartment Drake kissed her cheek and went home.

Sakura opened the door and took off her shoes. "I'm back" she said. Sasuke looked up at her then went back to watching tv. "you know you could at least say something" she said. Sasuke looked at her. "Something" he said and got up. He went to his room and sakura went to her. Sasuke looked around his room and noticed the walls were a plain white and the bedding was a navy blue. There was a tv on top of the dresser. He laid down on his bed and went to sleep. Sakura sighed as she laid down on her bed 'why does sasuke have to be so cold' she asked herself before drifting off to sleep.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know im a bit late on up dating but writes block


End file.
